camp_demigodfandomcom-20200215-history
Tethys' Cabin
Tethys' Cabin Tethys is the goddess of fresh-water and nursing, and the mother of the clouds, springs, fountains, wells and streams and rivers. Tethys' cabin looks like a normal cabin that you find in a mountain. It is surrounded by waters, like in a water-meadow, wich the children of Tethys can control and use as attack. The walls are painted brown, and the windows are decorated with dandelions. The roof is covered in the greenest of all grass, and with dandelions and waters. The sky is always beautiful near the Tethys cabin, even if there is snow, there will always be a nice meadow around the cabin. The Cabin inside The cabin inside is very beautiful, with dandelions in green vases, and springs in almost every place. The Tethys' cabin has paintings of beautiful meadows, and the ceiling is covered by a painting of the skyes, wich themselves move around and take the shape of any creature or thing the Tethys' children want. The beds are build by interlaced roses, and the pillow and duvet take the form of clouds. In the middle of the room there also is a great fountain, where fresh-water runs out of the springs. Powers and abilites Children of Tethys have telekinetic control over fresh-water, and are empowered when they drink it. They can also magically summon bottles of fresh-water, or if they want to, ambrosia for healing others. Children of Tethys can also drink and eat more ambrosia and nectar than others can, thus they can heal themselves better. Tethys is the mother of the clouds, rivers, springs, fountains, wells and streams, so children of Tethys can also manipulate and control the weather, by adjusting the clouds, and they can telekineticly manipulate all wells, springs and fresh-water streams. Children of Tethys can also summon fresh-water animals, like poisonous frogs, ducks, otters, and even crocodilles, to aid them in battle. Children of Tethys are easily empowered when they are near fresh-water, drink it, or when they simply are in a meadow. They can also control the ropes on a well, and strangle them around a victim, even chocking them to death. Demigod children of Tethys are also very good at nursing, healing and raising small children, and usually tend to become great doctors or nurses. As Tethys was a Titaness, children of Tethys are much stronger than other demigods, but not strong enough compared to the big three, for example. Some children of Tethys can also manipulate the Mist, but not so great as the kids of Hecate, Hades and Nyx. Traits *Children of Tethys are usually carefull, and like to be near fresh-water, thus they drink it very much. They also tend to be good nurses, and work at the nursery at camp Half-blood. *Children of Tethys are very dependent, and have always chosen their skills, their allies at capture the flag, and even the food they eat before they eat it. *As Tethys is a Titaness, her children may be accused for things, when it comes to camp-problems and troubles. *Children of Tethys are smart, and they have an accelerated memory, and tend to say things fastly. Cabin timetable. The Tethys' Cabin has a great timetable, having activities for five days of the week. The two others go to helping at the nursery; if there is no need for help, they usually spend their time at the pegasi stables, or simply stay with their friends and siblings. The Tethys' Cabins timetable looks like this: *Mondays: Selling at turn in their little store located in the centre of camp Half-blood "Fresh-water springs". *Tuesday: Cleaning up the cabin, fixing the cloud-painting, so it will work for next week. They also manipulate the clouds to make it rain over the dandelions that they plant around their cabin. *Wednesday: Offering food to Tethys trough the fontain in the middle of the room, and then talking to her trough an Iris' message. *Thursday: Teaching their powers. A titan's children has more difficulty to learn their powers than other demigods, but when they do, they are usually very powerful. The children of Tethys always want to win at capture the flag, or fight others with their powers, at the stadium. *Friday: Making the grass grow in camp Half-blood, and then using their powers to fine-cut it.